


Marked

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Marked

Severus paused for a moment, watching as Draco's fingers dug into the flesh of his arse, pulling his cheeks wide. His pale skin glistened with sweat, his hair falling across his flushed cheek as he moaned and begged. 

Hard and slick, he pushed into the tight, virgin arse in a single thrust, eyes falling shut at the intense, clenching heat. Giving Draco a moment to adjust, Severus pulled back and then took his pleasure, doubled by Draco's needy whimpers and breathless cries. 

Severus left his mark, gripping Draco's hips hard enough to bruise as his filled his arse with come.


End file.
